High school luv story
by Stars of the Hut
Summary: Finally it's a new year, Mikan and everyone start high school this year! Mikan&Natsume's relationship is getting colser, but when a new girl came, will Mikan's school life still be normal?
1. Chapter 1: A strange transport student

**~High school luv story~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Summary: Finally it's a new year, Mikan and everyone start high school this year! Mikan&Natsume's relationship is getting colser, but when a new girl came, will Mikan's school life still be normal?**

**(The characters all start from 13 years old)**

**Excuse me... Uh my grammar is not that good... so... ^^~~**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A strange transport student~~

In a beautiful afternoon... ( In the class )

" Uh... excuse me Mikan, are you busy?" A little girl asked in a timid voice because she saw Natsume and Ruka are standing in the room as well. From her school uniform you can tell she's in primary school because her skirt is red. ( Stars of the Hut: Finally Mikan is in high school now^^~~ How old~)

" Yes? Oh! I'm... not really!" Mikan stopped what she's doing now and turn to the girl with a smile.

" Uh... it's like this, my cooking teacher made us do this recipe, but i don't know how to... and it's due tomorrow, so..." The girl replied.

"So you want i go up to the teacher and tell her to give you more time or you want let me to teach you?" Mikan asked with smile on her face.

" Uh... i want you to teach me. " The girl replied.

" Well all right, I'll see you in the cooking room at 4.30pm then!" Mikan said and taking her time table book out.

" OK thank you very much" The girl bowed and went away. ( Stars of the Hut: probably went to prepare )

" What did you just accept?" Natsume asked. ( pop out from no where... in the class...)

" Oh nothing, she just asking me to teach her cooking^^." Mikan replied

Start from this year Mikan and Natsume both are special stars. ( But Natsume is already special star ^^ )

**NOTES:**

**Good thing about being a special star is he/she can order people do things and think ideas for schools...**

**But the bad thing is the special star's people have to do a lot work for school. For example: Writing these ideas for school festival and sigh these document...**

Change the channel back, Mikan------- To nice.... =^= doing all the work for other people... Kinda^^ because of that Mikan aways go to hospital.(Fainted) And making Natsume worried... Plus Natsume and Mikan are couples!! For some how Ruka and Hotaru became couples as well!( Stars of the Hut: Isn't that sweet?")

" Oh my god!! It's Natsume and Ruka!" The girls who just walk pass the classroom door and start scream. Then more and more girls came.

"Hey Natsume, cant you just wear your cloth properly? Do you have to wear it like that loose? Oh my god Natsume, you already have enough fans, so you dont have to wear cloth like that and make more fans!" Mikan said in a tired voice.

" Well... It's their problem to come and see me." replied from Natsume.

Ruka standing beside them and watching them fight and he cannot help it. Because it always happen...

Another day... moring...

"Hello girls and boys~ Do you miss me?~ I know you guys dreamed about me~ Right?" Narumi came into the class and start using her alice...

Lucky people all ate the "medicine" that Hotaru gave. Which is after you ate the medicine, Narumi's alice doesnt work on them... Which is copyed from Mikan's alice.

In the corner, Mikan is drawing a circle...

" Why it always happen to me? T^T~~" ( everyone knows who is that )

"Ok my lovely students~ I think you all know that we have a new transport student, come in please~" Narumi said.

Then a girl with long, dark purple hair , a pair of red eyes and the height that normal high school student wont have KICK the door... then our poor door broke again... Cant help it...

Then Narumi told the girl to introduce herself, which is like this:

" Name Hyuuga Yuki " The girl said without any emotion.

Then the class start discuss about her surname.

"Ok people, if you want to ask any question about her, nows the time." Narumi said in the gay voice.

Then Sumire asked " Why your surname is Hyuuga as well?"

Yuki replied " What if a person pop out with a surname Shoda as well, but you dont knowher/he, so how are you going to explain?"

" Uh... a random person? Because i dont know he/her! " Sumire replied.

" Yeh, that's the answer. Thank you for answer it for me." Yuki said.

Then Yome kun asked " what's your alice?"

"S-E-C-R-E-C-T" Yuki said.

Then the whole class went in silent. Natsume look at her with a surprise face. Just like a little boy got a surprise from his mum. And Natsume start thinking it cant be...

Ruka asked" What happen? Do you know her?"

"Uh..."

* * *

**Stars of the Hut: Hi, this is my second fanfic^^ hope u enjoy it^^~~**


	2. Chapter 2: Yuki's background

**Then Yome kun asked " what's your alice?"**

**"S-E-C-R-E-C-T" Yuki said.**

**Then the whole class went in silent. Natsume look at her with a surprise face. Just like a little boy got a surprise from his mum. And Natsume start thinking it cant be...**

**Ruka asked" What happen? Do you know her?"**

**"Uh..."**

* * *

Chapter 2: Yuki's background

" I think she's my older sister..." Natsume replied with a drop water drop from her hair.

" WHAT? " Ruka is so nervous.

**Natsume' memory:**

" Mummy, who's that girl in the photo with me and Aoi? " Asked from Innocent Natsume.

That time Natsume is around 8year old and Aoi is 4year old.

" Oh! Don't worry about her, she's someone you don't know and... she's dead " Replied from Natsume's mum.

" Uh... OK mama. " Then Natsume with a smile and walked away with Aoi.

**Back from Natsume's memory**

It cant be, she's dead.... Natsume is thinking that.

Then Narumi said to Yuki " Yuki-chan~~ you can sit next to Natsume-kun~~ "

Yuki walked straight to the seat the beside Natsume.

With a little bit warm voice she said " Nice to meet you, Hyuuga. "

Suddenly Natsume feel so embarrassed and turned his face away.

Then Yuki sat down and told Natsume in a soft voice " After this period, come with me to the sakura tree. "

**Dong da di da **( school bell--- weird... )

**Underneath of the sakura...**

" Long time no see, Hyuuga Natsume^^" Yuki said.

" Yer, i know..." Natsume said in a hopeless voice.

" So, what did she said about me?" Yuki asked. (Tell you guys later who's she! ^^ )

" She said you are dead... then because of me, the village got in fire and mum is dead, Aoi is with me now " Natsume replied.

" Oh? really? She said i'm dead? Yer, maybe for her, i'm dead. " Yuki said in a tired way.

"Natsume, where are you? Nat..." Our kawaii Mikan is finding Natsume, then she saw Natsume with Yuki under the sakura tree. And our kawaii Mikan start thinking wrong... which is she thought Yuki and Natsume are couples... =.=

" Your lovely girlfriend is here, then bye. ^^ " Yuki warned Natsume and jumped away with laughing.

" What do you want, polka dot panties?" Natsume asked unhappily.

" Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Natsumeyou pervert!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to kill you!!!!!!!!!!!! " Once again, the volcano start eruptions...

" Dont have time to talk to you. " Then Natsume walked away. ( coz he knows that persona is here! )

" Hey you, i didnt finish talking yet! How rude! " Mikan screamed.

'I wonder if Natsume is all right.' Mikan is thinking in her brain.

Mikan knows that Natsume is going for 'work', but she didnt say anything about it because she doesnt want let Natsume get worried. Then she head to class.

When she saw Yuki is in the class, she run up to Yuki and start holding her arm and asked " can you go to central town?"

" No baka" Yuki replied in a very very cold way. Like in north pole...

" Ah? what? I want let you see how does central town looks like... but, if you are busy then... it's ok. " Mikan replied with a big smile on her face.

Then suddenly Yuki felt funny and said " Not really busy. "

She said that because she want to see how does this little girl changed Natsume so quickly.

" Really? Yah!! I know you're the best! " Mikan screamed out.

" Wanna go, everyone ? " Asked from Mikan.

" Ok " Everyone replied.

But only Hotaru said " sorry baka, i have to do my experiment. "

Then Ruka went " Do you want i stay with you?"

" I dont want to get baka germ on me. " Hotaru replied.

' When did i became a baka in her baka list? ' Ruka is thinking that.

After when everyone went out, Hotaru start searching the information about Hyuuga Yuki.

" It couldnt be..." Hotaru said in a surprise voice.

**In next chapter...**

**Our smart Hotaru found out something so important about Yuki and Natsume, what secrect is that?**

**I'm really happy to type the next chapter^^~~**

**

* * *

**

**Stars of the Hut: **Hahahahahahah... finally my second chapter! HAHAHAHAAH...


	3. Chapter 3: Yuki's background 2

**_Then Ruka went " Do you want i stay with you?"_**

**_" I dont want to get baka germ on me. " Hotaru replied._**

**_' When did i became a baka in her baka list? ' Ruka is thinking that._**

**_After when everyone went out, Hotaru start searching the information about Hyuuga Yuki._**

**_" It couldnt be..." Hotaru said in a surprise voice._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Yuki's background 2**

" It couldnt be..." Hotaru said in a surprise voice.

On the computer, there no information about Hyuuga Yuki. Hotaru got so surprised because she never saw a person's in formation like that. Unless that's not her real name.

Hotaru got scared about what she's thinking then she slaped her face and said" No! It couldn't be..."

The reason that Hotaru told Ruka to follow Mikan to the central town is, Hotaru still doesn't trust Yuki, if Yuki did something to Mikan then Ruka can protect her.

**In the central town. 5pm**

"Hahahah, it's so fun!" Which is from Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, it's getting dark let's head back." Said Anna.

"OK then, let's go^^" Mikan replied.

Then everyone went to the bus stop. But then suddenly Mikan remembered she left her jacket on the bench where they sit before. But the bus going to come in 3minutes, if Mikan run to there, then she have to use 10minutes.(By the way, it's the last bus^^)

"O! i remembered, i left my jacket on the bench...I promise i will be really fast! If the bus came, then you guys can leave first^^" Mikan said to everyone. ( By the way no one knows it's the last bus except Yuki.)

"Then... we will wait for you Mikan-chan." Yu said

"Uh... dont worry i can go by myself, you guys dont have to go with me, uhahahah... it's fine" Mikan replied.

Then te bus came and everyone went on the bus except Mikan. When the bus going to leave, the bus driver asked Mikan is she sure that she's not coming on to the bus with a werid emotion on his face. And Mikan replied yes. ( How stupid ) Then the bus driver closed the door and drived away.

Mikan bend down and looking at the time table and screamed so loud, like whole world all can hear it.

" What?? That's the last bus?? And i even said yes with a smile to that bus driver... what am i thinking?" Which it Mikan the one said that.

The sky is getting dark, the street lights bulbs all lighted up and the wind is getting colder. Mikan is shaking and crying. ( For shaking is because she is cold. And for crying is she is thinking how stupid can she ever be.)

**8pm in the school.**

"Oh my god!! Where's my lovely Mikan-chan????" Narumi start crying.

And everyone shocked that Mikan still didnt came back from the central town. (Dont ask why cant they go and find her because the school rule 214 is no one can go out after 6pm same as teachers. Except for these danger alice ability class e.g. Natsume...)

Then suddenly from no where Hotaru said" Dont worry that baka will find a way home... and maybe if she's lucky then she will see Natsume back from the 'work'."

**In the central town... 9.30pm**

Our poor Mikan is finding a way out but she couldnt. Then she saw a shadow is jumping in the bush and she FOLLOWED IT!!!!

"Who is it?" Natsume asked in a very very clod way.

" Ah? Nat...Natsume??? What you doing here?" Mikan asked without thinking.

But Natsume didn't reply because he got hurt from the 'work' and he used alot of his alice so he's tired now.

" Hey! I'm talking to you now!!!!!!! How rude!!!!!!!" Mikan is angry now.

" How about you?" Natsume asked.

"Hah?" Mikan doesnt understand what is he saying so she asked that...

"WHAT YOU DOING HERE??" Natsume screamed.

"uh..." Mikan got scared and start crying. ( because of Natsume screamed at her...)

_sob sob..._ Mikan's tears just came down from her eyes and starat talking " I... I didnt mean to make you angry... I...I got scared...be...be... "

Mikan cant talk any more because she fully on crying.

Natsume doesnt know what to do and start talking and touching her head try to let her calm down.

" When i was little, my mum told me that i had a older sister, but then she died from a car accident. So she left me and Aoi along... but then i burned the village with my fire and my own hands..." Natsume said.

Then Mikan calmed down and start saying " Really? Natsume had a older sister? i wonder how she looks like. "

And she start imaging how Natsume's older sister looks like... red eyes, dark purple hair, talk to people in a cold way... ' isn't it Yuki?' Mikan got shocked from what she's thinking.

Because Yuki's personality and looks the exactly looks like Natsume. (kinda)

" Is it Yuki your sister? " Mikan asked so suddenly.

" What ?" Natsume asked. He is thinking that how come she knows it...maybe gussing but... so suddenly.

" is it? am i right?" Mikan asked.

" yer... " Natsume answered.

" But she's not my older sister anymore...mum said that she's dead and she doesnt want to be my sister... " Natsume said.

" Natsume dont worry, if you still think she's your sister then tell her... go on, no one will laugh at you " Mikan said.

" Baka! Who do you think you are? Dont decide my future!" Natsume is angry now.

"Dont Be selfish! If you dont tell other people how you feel then how can they help you?" Mikan is angry too.

It looks like she doesnt want to lose.

" I dont care " Natsume leave that to Mikan and walked behind the tree and slide down.

"Huh! who said i want to decide your future!" Mikan sat at the other half of the tree.

In Natsume's bottom of the heart 'Mikan you are the one who only can change my future. You are the one who gave me light. '

In the night 2 people is sitting next to the trees back to back. They didnt talk whole night. Then Mikan fall asleep and Natsume walked beside her and take off his jacket and put it on Mikan's body.( Stars of the Hut: How cute... kawaii... Natsume: If you say one more time i will burn you into dust.")

**Then second day morning.**

Natsume is the first one to wake up then Mikan.

" Goodmoring Natsume! " Mikan said and starat streching. It looks like she forgot what happen yesterday...

"Isnt it your jacket Natsume?" Mikan asked.

But, Natsume didnt reply her and start walk away.

"Hey wait..." Mikan yelled.

Suddenly there's alot people standing around them, ( which is Mikan and Natsume ) they are wearing these black suits and wearing sun-glasses. They are from the academy, which is come and take them back to the school.

**In the school...**

**Under the sakura tree...**

" So what do you want to tell me, Natsume? " Yuki asked.

" Uh... I dont want you to leave " natsume said and he's very very SHY!!!

" Huh? what? " Yuki didnt hear it clear.

" I DONT WANT ONEE-CHAN TO LEAVE!!!" Natsume said. ( Very brave )

Yuki is shocked that 'black cat' actually said older sister from his own mouth! Well he never call her older sister before!

Now everyone in the class knows that Yuki is Natsume's older sister... which is all came out from Mikan's voice. ( Big mouth )

"Everyone be quiet! I have a good and bad news for everyone~~ Which one do you guys perfer to hear first?~~" Narumi said.

"Duh! good one..." Everyone in the class replied at the same time.

"Ok! the good news is that the valentine's day is coming soon, so we will have a party for valentine's day~ And the bad news is our loverly Yuki is going to the senior class now! Which is from now on~" Narumi said.

"What? Yuki is leaving..." Everyone start gossip about it.

Then Yuki stand up and walk to the infront of the class and said" If you want to ask me anything, now's the time."

Then Shoda asked" What's your alice?"

" Fire " Yuki answered.

" Are you Natsume's older sister? "

"Yes"

"Anymore? Ok i'm going " Yuki said.

" Yuki onee-chan~~ Good luck in senior class~~ " Our kawaii Mikan said in a so innocent voice.

Then she walked out of the class with a little smile on her face, she's thinking 'Sakura Mikan... Huh(laugh) you sure is a person that make Natsume smile...' She walked out the class with smile on her face and everyone saw it because the sunshine is right on her face!~

**Next chapter...**

**Oh my god! It's Valentine's day! What is Mikan doing? Making chocolate? But for who? **

**Let's read the next chapter Valentine's day~**

**

* * *

**

Stars of the Hut : Oh my god! I cant believe it, i finished chapter 3! Please review it! ^^~~


	4. Chapter 4: Valentine's day

**Story went so far...**

**It's a new school year, Mikan and Natsume's realationship is getting closer and closer, suddenly they had a new transport student and she actually is Natsume's oldest sister!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Valentine's day~ (Special chapter)**

_before valentine's day, Mikan doesnt know how to make chocolate so she went to Hotaru's room for help..._

_'__knock knock knock...'_ Mikan knocked on the door.

"Hotaru? Can i come in?" Mikan asked. Then she opened the knob and went in.

When she go into the room, Hotaru is not there but she saw this huge machine thingy with love heart everywhere and it's pink! There has this paper which wrote: Baka Mikan, DO NOT TOUCH THIS!

But Mikan can't stop getting her hands on to that machine. There's writting on that machine which is "Luv potion-chocolate machine". Then Mikan turned the power to On and start making the chocolate. She put in the number of the people that she's giving to, then a pack and a pack of chocolate came out.

**Valentine's day.**

Today is the Valentine's day, every girls are all getting out their chocolate and give it to the boy they want to. Of coure including Mikan.

Anna give the chocolate to Yome.

Shoda and other fans gave it their chocolate to Natsume and Ruka. But normally on Valentine's day no one really knows that where are they.

The Mikan went on"Anna, it's for you, Nanako, it's for you..." Then everyone had a chocolate and start biting it, except Hotaru.

She knew that the chocolate have a problem because last night when she went back to the office she saw the chocolate machine is on so she know that Mikan came before...

Then everone bite it and went crazy... (Which is chasing Mikan and shout out 'Mikan, I luv you!!!~~~' But our smart Hotaru knew it already so she got ready for it ,who took all the medicine out (the medicine which is for the crazy chocolat~~)

"Eat it" Hotaru said and force everyone to drink that medicine~~

**10mins later~~**

Then everyone went back to normal and Mikan ask " Is evryone Ok? Does my chocolate taste Good?" Our innocent Mikan deosen't realize what just happened...

" Ok then everyone, uh... do you guys know where's Ruka and Natsume?" Mikan asked.

" They might at the sakura tree place " Tobita said.

Then Mikan ran out the classroom to the Sakura tree~~

"Natsume, Ruka finally i found you guys~~" Mikan said.

"And here, chocolate made specially for you two and Hotaru~~" Mikan smiled and said.

then our innocent Ruka got the chocolate and said 'thankyou' with a smile on the face... Let's look at how Natsume reply...

"I wont eat polka dot pantie's chocolate~ I bet it's being poisined." Said by our smart Natsume.

Then Natsume stared at the chocolate for 1second... then he chucked it into the bush. Innocent Mikan got so hurt and shout out " natsume you BAKA " and ran off. (Sigh... Mikan is too easy to get hurt...)

"natsume... Mikan went." Ruka said.

"Dont worry about that baka..." Natsume answered and went off.

Ruka is sitting by the Sakura tree by himself and going to bite the chocolate... but the important thing is Hotaru came and smack the chocolate away.

" Dont eat that. It's being poisined " Hotaru said.

" Hey! But it's still a chocolate from MIKAN!! " Ruka screamed out

" Well, if you want get poisined then go ahead " Hotaru said and pick up the chocolate from the ground and gave it to Ruka.

" Uh.... Dont worry i wont eat it anymore. " Ruka said and ran off. (he's shy, that's why he ran off)

Hotaru sighed and looked at the beautiful, lovely and blue sky.

**Let's look at innocent Mikan who got hurt from Natsume... at 5pm**

" Natsume you idiot! I made the chocolate whole night and your one is the most special one... why? why? why do you have to chuck it away?...." Mikan cryed

**_'knock. knock, knock..." (Hotaru is knocking the door)_**

" Mikan... Mikan open the door... i'm Hotaru..." Hotaru said.

_'sob sob..'_

" Mikan... open the door, it's the party now... Mikan" Hotaru sighed.

" Come in, the door's not locked..." Mikan said. T^T

Then Hotaru opened the door and went in... (Sitting beside Mikan)

Hotaru sighed...

1mins later...

" Ho...Hotaru....~~ I dont... dont know what to do now~~ " Mikan cryed out loud and putting her head on Hotaru 's shoulder... (By the way, that Hotaru's shirt is wet~~ only the shoulder part)

(Sigh) "Baka... do you like him?" Hotaru asked really gentle.

"Huh? Hotaru i dont really get what you mean..." Mikan replyed

" _sigh~ _well then, let me ask you some questions... When you see Natsume got hurt from the top-secret missions?" Hotaru asked.

"Well... i probably will go and shout at him and... and... (Mikan start crying) my... heart hurts... _snif snif_" Mikan replyed.

"Ok, good answer. Then if he have a gf (girl freind) what will you do?" Hotaru asked again.

"I will use my alice to kill her" Mikan answered. (She stoped crying when Hotaru said **he's girl-friend**...)

"What happen if Natsume says he likes you infront of you?" Still asking.

"Then... uh... well..." Mikan dont know how to answer that.

"You're in love with him!" Hotaru said and start eating the 'crab sauce'

"What????" Mikan got so shocked by what Hotaru said.

"ME?IN LOVE WITH THAT NASTY FOX????? NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed. (plus Mikan's face start to turn red just like a tomato)

Then Hotaru looked at the clock and said "Mikan hurry up, the valentine's dance party going to start now, and you even didnt dress up yet."

After she said that, she pulled Mikan's hand into the change room...

**At the party 6p.m**

Mikan is wearing a short white dress, the dress is above the ankle, and she put her hair down which Natsume really doesn't want to see when she put her hair down in public.

Hotaru is wearing this long purple dress, it showed that Hotaru is even more cold with that dress. But people still going next to her and ask her for a dance...

Of course Mikan's the same. All boys are standing around her and ask... Suddenly all of the boys' shirt got burned. So of course all the boys went off and screamed out loud "My shirt!!"

But Mikan think this is not fair and shout out " You nasty fox! Why are you burning their cloth? You stupid idiot!"

Actually Natsume got shocked course he is not the person that burned their clothes, it's actually Yuki. Because she want to help Mikan by getting away from these boys.

Then Natsume went on "it's not me you idiot! If you dont trust me, that's FINE!" Then Natsume went into the forest.

"?" Mikan got confused.

Then Yuki came and said sorry to Mikan that it's her, she's the one that burned their colthes. so Mikan knows that it's not Natsume's fault. And she quickly ran into the forest and start finding Natsume.

"Natsume... where are you? i'm sorry... (start crying again)" Mikan shouted.

Then Natsume appeared and said "You idiot, stop crying! CRYING DONT MAKE THE PROBLEM SOLVED!!!"

"!" Mikan stopped crying suddenly and stared at him...

Natsume sat down on the branches which is in the tree.(well very high) And he pulled Mikan up as well.

Then Natsume start talking "Hey polka dot panties... (silent... and Mikan turned her head around) _I love you_" (The wind is blowing)

"? Natsume... can you say it again? i didnt hear it..." Mikan asked.

"No." Natsume replyed and kissed Mikan.

'bang pong bang' the fire works are in the sky and the stars are stared at these two and smiled...

**The second day...**

The whole school knows that Mikan is Natsume's gf! Because Natsume stucked this paper on the board which is saying that

_ Sakura Mikan is mine! if you needs her, have to ask me first!_

_Hyuuga Natsume (balck cat)_

* * *

**Stars of the Hut:** well another chapter is been finished!! ^^ People... please review!! PLEASE T^T~~


	5. Chapter 5:The exciting camp

**The second day...**

**The whole school knows that Mikan is Natsume's gf! Because Natsume stucked this paper on the board which is saying that**

_**Sakura Mikan is mine! if you needs her, have to ask me first!**_

_**Hyuuga Natsume (balck cat)**_

* * *

Chapter 5: The exciting camp~~

It's a new day again, the birds are singing and the sakura tree start to bloom~~

"AHHHHH" A girl screamed out loud. Well everyone knows that the voice belong to Mikan.

"OMG!!! I'm going to be late!!! Damn it, the first period is Jinno sensei's.... Stupid Hotaru didn't wake me up this morning^T~~ how could she T^T" Mikan said and putting her clothes up then use her 'long legs' rush to the classroom...

"Goodmoring~ Hotaru T^T why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Mikan said and hugged Hotaru...

But Hotaru dodged and shoot Mikan to the north pole with her NEW baka gun...

"Hotaru~~ You are so mean~~" Mikan cryed and went to Hotaru. (very close)

Suddenly Hotaru felt this uncomfortable feeling, and she realized it's Natsume... (staring)

Then Hotaru dodged again and said " Go away, i dont want to get in trouble by your boyfriend"

" Everyone, be quiet, i have a news to publish!" Narumi said.

But whole class is still chating and mucking around.

Then Natsume shouted "SHUT UP" and everyone be quieted.

" Well well... " Narumi continued " We going to have a camp to the magical village! "

"Yeah" Everyone shouted happily, but Mikan dont know where is Tastubeko village and our kind Tobita is going to explain.

" Well it's just like a normal village Mikan-chan, you play and have fun!" Tobita explained.

" But i don't know why school takes us there every 2years." Sumire suddenly joined the conversation.

Then everyone start thinking deeply...

"Hey, let's go to the central town to purchase some equipment!" Suddenly Mikan brake the silence.

"But Mikan-chan, you dont really need anything... only your clothes." Tobita said.

"Uh... really?? hahahahah..." Mikan start laugh nervously.

"Well then i think we need go and pack huh?" Mikan said.

Then she ran out of the class.

**_On the day of the camp..._**

"toiletry, check... clothes, check..." Mikan is checking to list.

_knock knock knock..._

"coming please, the door is not locked" Mikan yelled while she is ziping the suitcase.

The door opened...

"Ah, it's Hotaru. Are we ready to go?" Mikan asked, she's so exicted. (you can tell from her face)

"Baka, you dont need so many stuff! They have it there" Hotaru said.

"Hahahahaha..." Mikan laughed.

"Anyways, hurry up you going to be late for the bus." Hotaru warned Mikan while she's walking away.

"Wait," Mikan yelled.

**_Bus stop..._**

"Goodmoring Mikan-chan." Narumi said.

"Ah, Narumi sensei, goodmorning." Mikan replied.

Then Mikan went up and huged Narumi, but Narumi's new dress got burned and he start screaming.

"Natsume, why are you doing this to Narumi sensei?" Mikan asked very angrily.

But Natsume looked at Mikan and replied " What did i do?"

" You burned narumi sensei!" Mikan screamed.

"I didn't do it." Natsume said.

". You did it, you nasty fox..." Mikan said.

(sigh) " Stop fighting you two... it's me." Yuki said while she's walking towards the bus.

"Oh... sorry Natsume..." Mikan said with tears in her eyes.

" I don't care." Then Natsume walked off.

"You idiot!!!!!" Mikan shouted.

" Damn it i need to go to toilet" Then she ran to the toilet.

After Mikan went to the toilet, she cant find her bus number.

" Where's my bus?" Mikan wondered.

But then she saw Tsubasa so she went after him...

" Eh??? Mikan, why are you here?" Tsubasa asked.

"I cant find my bus... so..." Mikan starts crying.

"Eh... don't cry, you are on our bus now, it doesn't matter, i can tell the teacher that you are on our bus." Tsubasa said.

Then Mikan went to the back of the bus and sat down...

_" OMG, is she sakura Mikan? So cute...^^" Girl A said._

_" I know... i want to be Friends with her..." Girl B replied._

Mikan felt uncomfortable because everyone is staring at suddenly...

" Yo, Mikan. What are you doing in our bus? come to see me?" Tonouchi said and sat down right beside Mikan.

" Ah, Tonouchi senpai... but why are you in this bus?" Mikan asked.

" Because my lovely Mikan-chan is on this bus~~" Tonouchi replied and hugged Mikan.

But by the time Tonouchi is hugging Mikan, Natsume's bus drive beside their bus and Natsume saw Tonouchi is hugging Mikan...

And Tonouchi smiled at Natsume and waved to him. Natsume got pissed.

**_At the petrol station..._**

"The students need to go toilet please follow Serina sensai and the rest of the people can have a break in the bus." Teacher A said.

Then Mikan went of the bus and ran to her class's bus... On the way she saw Natsume.

" Eh... Natsume, i went on a wrong bus..." Mikan said.

"..."

"Are you angry?" Mikan asked.

"..."

"Natsume..." Mikan called Natsume's name...

"..."

"You are angry, right? Talk to me..." Mikan starts crying.

"Stop crying idiot." Natsume finally replied.

"Come on, the bus is going to go soon." Natsume said.

Then Natsume and Mikan went on the bus...

**At the village...**

"Ah!!! Fresh air!!!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Yer Mikan, look! It's so pretty... the sunset..." Nanako said to Mikan.

Then Mikan turned around and saw the sunset, it's very pretty... ( because they're on a mountain)

" OK everyone, go to your room and start to get unpacked. " Teacher A said.

" One star students share a room with 10people."continuing

" Two stars students share a room with 5people." continuing

" Three stars students share a room with 2people." continuing

" Special star have his/her own room. Ok people, forward to your room" Teacher A finished.

" Hotaru, you are so lucky, you share a room with 2people... T^T i have to share a room with 10 PEOPLE!!!" Mikan complained.

"Well you can go sleep with Natsuem, he has a big warm single room." hotaru 'helped' mikan.

" I will never sleep with that pervert!" Mikan crossed her arm and walked towards her room.

**_At 6.30pm..._**

" Now we are going to end our day with a trials of courage and Activity." Narumi said.

" And our activity is to see which team is the first one to come back." Narumi continued.

" Hotaru i want to be in the same team as you." Mikan said while she's grabing Hotaru's arm.

" Sorry Mikan-chan, the team you going to form is with you partner!" Narumi said it on purposly.

And this is the first time that Natsume felt something good about Narumi sensai.

" I want to be with Hotaru..." Mikan said while she's walking with Natsume in the forest.

(sigh)

" Nah, Natsume, say something." Mikan asked.

"..."

"..."

It's too quiet and dark, Mikan is getting scared and she grabbed Natsume's arm.

"What you doing?" Natsume is blashing but because it's dark so Mikan can't see it.

"I'm cold" Mikan replied.

Then a warm jacket covered Mikan's body.

" Oh thanks Natsume, never know that you can do something good like this!" Mikan smiled.

" What do you mena?" Natsume asked.

"Well, Natsume always act really cold to everyone, so you think it's a good plan for not letting people go close to you. But actually Natsume is a very kind person." Mikan stopped walking and smiled at Natsume.

"Isn't it? Natsume?" Mikan asked.

" Dont talk to me like you know me really well." Natsume said.

" Hehehe." Mikan laughed.

Then Mikan and Natsume walking on and on, so of course they are the first team that went back, so they have a little present.

"And the prize is to kiss someone you love." Teacher A said.

" What kind of prize is this?" Mikan shouted to the teacher.

Then Natsume went towards Mikan and hold up her chain...

" Wait Natsume, it's just a jock..." Mikan try to avoid, but she cant change the future...

Then Natsume and Mikan kissed infront of everyone.

_"No!!!!!!!!!! Natsume- sama!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume's fan club people screamed._

_"NOOOOOO! My angel, princess Mikan!!!" Mikan's fan club people shouted._

**_At night..._**

"Mikan, can you go toilet with me, please?" Nanako asked while she's waking Mikan up.

"Huh? Oh, OK." Mikan replied.

"Thanks Mikan." Nanako said and she popped into the toilet.

Then Mikan saw a light in the forest and she went into the dark forest.

"Mikan sorry for letting you wait so long..." Nanako said.

"Eh??? Mikan? Mikan where are you?" Nanako is finding Mikan.

Then she heard a scream from the forest and she ran into the forest. What she saw is Mikan is lying on the ground looks like very painful.

"Wait Mikan, i'm going to find Narumi sensai and Natusume, wait." Then Nanako ran off.

"What? Are you sure it's Mikan?" Narumi asked.

"Yes, i told her to go toilet with me, but then when i come out i can't see her..." Nanako said.

Then Narumi looks like he knows something. And Natsume saw that emotion on Narumi's face.

"Hey you know something about it, right?" Natsume asked.

"Eh? No, no, not at all." Narumi replied with a smile on her face but then he start to be normal.

Then they all ran into the forest to find Mikan.

"Dont let the same thing happen..." Narumi talked to him-self really quiet.

But Natsume head it all. When they saw Mikan, Mikan is already faint. Then Narumi went up try to touch her, but suddenly half of his alice is gone.

"What happened?" Ruka asked.

And Natsume ran to Narumi but Narumi stopped him and said,

" Dont come near her, then she will stole your alice."

"What?" Hotaru shouted.

They never know that Mikan have stealing alice until today.

"Tell me what happened to Mikan!" Hotaru shouted, she cant control her-self when she saw Mikan like that.

"Well, that's what happened to Mikan's mum as well when we are here." Narumi said

" This village is not what you think it is, it helps you to increase your alice, but when you go to close to the alice stone, then your power will go out of control... Just like Mikan's mum..." Narumi said.

Everyone got shocked when they heard what Narumi said.

"So, this alice stone made Mikan like this, right?" Natsume asked.

"Yer, it's very danger..." Narumi said.

Then Natsume walked towards to the alice stone and with a lighting, Natsume's power got out of control just like Mikan. And he's walking towards Mikan.

"No... no... dont come near me Natsume... then your power..." Mikan said.

"Dont worry, i'm coming..." Natsume said in a calm voice.

"No... dont!!!" Mikan shouted.

Then Natsume hold Mikan sideway and walk off.

"Nat...Natsume...you idiot... do you know i'm worried about you?" Mikan starts crying.

"Baka, dont worry." Natsume try to calm Mikan down.

"But...but i will steal your alice!" Mikan shouted.

Then Natsume opened his room door and put Mikan on the bed gently and went to have a shower.

**_In the forest..._**

"I hope that idiot Mikan is alright." Hotaru said.

"No, the more important is Natsume... he will die... because he cant control his alice..." Ruka said.

"I get it!" Narumi said " Natsume saw Mikan's power got out of control so he want his alice to get out of control then that means he got more alice than he ever do, so because of that he can touch Mikan... But it's very danger for him..."

**In Mikan's mind...**

_Natsume saved me tonight...^^ wait... why am i so happy about it? _

_Well... maybe i have to agree with Hotaru that i likes him..._

_Oh damn it his coming out from the bath room... what should i do??_

_Oh i know... pretend to fall asleep, yer do that..._

**_In Natsume's mind_**

_Is that baka sleeping?_

_Oh well. But what am i hoping?_

_Damn it..._

So the night went on like this, Mikan slept at left hand side of the bed and Natsume is sleeping at the right hand side...

**In the morning...**

"EHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Natsume why are you sleeping beside me?????" Mikan screamed out loud. So our poor Natsume wake up and replied:

"Hey!! It's my room..."

"OH really??? Heheheheh..." Mikan said.

_knock knock knock_

Then the door opened by our inoccent Ruka, but Ruka saw that Mikan and Natsume is both on the bed, and Natsume is not wearing anything

"Oh... so...sorry... maybe it's not the time... hahha..." Then Ruka ran off.

"Ruka wait... it's not like what you think!!!" Mikan shouted.

**_In the bus..._**

"Hotaru... no one wants me now... no one is going to marry meT^T..." Mikan starts crying...

Ruka's face is still red...

"Dont worry that one will marry you..." Hotaru said and point her finger to Natsume.

"Eh? Natsume? NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed.

**Well everything went back to normal, and Mikan is getting better and better. Now Mikan totally agree that she like him and they are a happy couple!**

**

* * *

**

Stars of the Hut: OMG... finished chapter 5... people please review, pleaseT^T


End file.
